Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian Alternate Ending
by CahillGirl2001
Summary: This is what SHOULD have happened at the end of the Prince Caspian movie. Rated because of a little kiss at the end. Sequel is being written. One-Shot Suspian.


**Hey guys! Okay, so if any of you have read my other story, Walt Disney High School, don't worry that one is definitely still running. This one is, actually, no more than a one-shot alternate ending to the movie **_**Prince Caspian**_**. Once I finish with Walt Disney High School, I am probably gonna end up writing a sequel to it about **_**The Voyage of the Dawn Treader**_**, but for the moment this is gonna be it. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me if you think that a sequel is a good idea.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. **

…**..**

The Pevensie children stood and watched as the soldier, the woman, and her baby calmly walked through the doorway. The crowd gasped as they disappeared. "Where have they gone?" one person asked. "What have you done to them?" panicked another. Aslan stayed calm.

"If the people need proof," said Reepicheep. "I and eleven other mice would be more than happy to go through. Simply say the word, my liege." Here he bowed. "No need, small one," said Aslan. "The people on that side would be horrible to you. No, someone else must go."

"Come on then," said Peter to his siblings. "Our time's up. Time to go." "Must we?" asked Lucy sadly. "Yes, Lucy," said Susan. "It's time that we go home. But cheer up, love! We can and will come back another time, right Aslan?" The older girl turned to the giant lion.

"Yes, dear one," he said. "I believe that Narnia will have need of you and your siblings again." Satisfied by the answer, Lucy reluctantly stepped up and grabbed Peter's hand as he went with Edmund and stood next to the doorway. Susan walked up to Caspian.

"I guess this is goodbye, then?" he said. She smiled sadly. "Yes," she confirmed. "I believe so." "I wish we had more time together," he answered. "Don't despair," said Susan. "My siblings and I will be back. I can only hope it will be in your lifetime, and if not, then I just know that you will make a wonderful King. You already are."

She looked into his eyes sadly, and that same sadness met her through his. He cupped her cheek with his hand and leaned in as she did the same. They closed the space between themselves and kissed with every bit of sadness and love they felt for each other.

Finally they pulled away. Susan laid a hand on his shoulder one last time before walking over to her siblings, her bright smile no longer there as she walked through the archway and back into the real world.

The train station was before them. Edmond, Lucy, Peter, and Susan stood on the sidelines as their train pulled up and the people started to board. Suddenly the boy who she had talked to earlier that day walked on and saw her standing with her siblings.

"Coming, Phyllis?" he said humorously. Her brothers gave her weird looks and Lucy looked at the two of them, trying to think of what she would say net. Susan's face remained blank as she grabbed her things and walked onto the train with her siblings.

"Do you think we'll ever get back?" asked Edmond. He was looking through his bag but suddenly looked up at his siblings. "I forgot my new torch in Narnia."

And then the train pulled away.

_It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope. And then that hope grew into a quiet thought, which then grew into a quiet word. And then that word grew louder and louder, 'til it turned into a battle cry. I'll come back when you call me._

**Does anybody else always wanna cry when they hear that song? I am so sorry that it was so short but I simply couldn't find a way to stretch it out anymore. I love all of you and thanks for paying attention enough to try and read this for me!**

**Please tell me what you think. **

**Also, to all of my Walt Disney High School readers, I haven't just given up on the story, like I said before. As a matter of fact, I was simply having a bit of writer's block, which is why I wrote this. Now I know what to do with the net chapter, so I hope you enjoyed this and for the love of everything holy, PLEASE review! **

**-CahillGirl2001**


End file.
